


Watching Over You

by BlueRivers



Series: Alana McKinnon First War One-Shot Duo [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, First War with Voldemort, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love, Marauders' Era, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Secrets, Song Lyrics, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRivers/pseuds/BlueRivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fire roared in the Gringotts Will Archives. Goblins and curse breakers rushed in trying to put the fire out. Unseen to them all a tall man in a black hat, black robe and a cane saved a single will. A promise made with the ultimate price always is kept. One-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Over You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Olivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia/gifts).



**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter franchise.

 **Claimer:** I do own my original characters and anything I make uniquely for my story. Ask before using.

 **WARNING** : Character death

 **Summary:** A fire roared in the Gringotts Will Archives. Goblins and curse breakers rushed in trying to put the fire out. Unseen to them all a tall man in a black hat, black robe and a cane saved a single will. A promise made with the ultimate price always is kept. One-shot

 ** _Author Moods:_** Pensive, creative

 ** _Story Moods:_** Sadness, revival, pensive

 **Music:**  'Parting Glass' by Ed Shereran and Loreena Mckennitt

                                                            **“Watching Over You”**

In a small Irish cemetery stood a group eleven adults and four children. A warm breeze blew across the cemetery as twelve caskets of different sizes were being lowered into the ground. The youngest only a few months old and the oldest an old man. An act of loyalty and bravery had taken the life of almost an entire family. It wasn’t fair for such a loved family to be taken. But this was war.

            A little girl with curly blond hair stood together holding hands. The three-year-old had escaped with her life due to the bravery of their grandparents, parents, aunts and uncle. A small hidden room under the stairs had saved her life. The little girl stood with a small white rose at the foot of her mother’s grave. The priest stopped in the middle of his prayer as the little let the flower fall on top of the casket. Her godfather stepped forward and fallowed suit. Soon the entire casket was covered in white roses.

“Ár n-Athair ata ar neamh, Go naofar d'ainm. Go dtagfadh do ríocht, Go ndéantar do thoil ar an talamh mar a dhéantar ar neamh. Ár n-arán laethúil tabhair dúinn inniú, agus maith dúinn ár bhfiacha mar a mhaithimidne dár bhféichiúna féin Ach ná lig sinn i gcathú, ach saor sinn ó olc, Amen,” said priest.  

The priest closed in his bible. He walking away through them cemetery leaving the group to grieve their losses. Part of him was left behind that day. The day he buried eight people. A child and an infant among the dead. A fire as an explanation would never sit will in his heart. He would never understand how such tragedy had to take place.  He would never forget the little girl with the white rose.

As the priest disappear, the group took their wands out of their pockets and dirt buried the last coffin. A woman stepped forward and pressing her wand to the fresh dirt. Lilies sprouted from the tip of the wand. Everyone backed away and stared at the freshly placed gravestones.

The little girl clung to her godfather’s pant leg. He leant down and picked up his goddaughter. She was getting big to be picked up but he could do it because she barely weighed two stone. She wrapped her arms around his neck burying her head in the crock o his neck.

A woman over on the other side started to hum an old Irish tune. Though tears brimmed her eyes she stood tall. She took the black hat she had on and grabbed a lighter from the man’s pocket next to her and lit the hat on fire. She began to hum louder as the hat fell to the ground. She held the lighter out in her hand. The man next to her took it and closed his hand around it, as if it was a fragile family heirloom.

The man then took off his head and lit it on fire. Others looked around confused. Then as the hat fell to the ground. He started to sing an old Irish song.

             

_Of all the money that e’er I had_

_I’ve spent it in good company_

_And all the harm that e’er I’ve done_

_Alas it was to none but me_

_And all I’ve done for want of wit_

_To memory now I can’t recall_

_So fill to me the parting glass_

_Good night and joy be with you all_

_Of all the comrades that e’er I had_

_They are sorry for my going away_

_And all the sweethearts that e’er I had_

_They would wish me one more day to stay_

_But since it falls unto my lot_

_That I should rise and you should not_

_I’ll gently rise and I’ll softly call_

_Good night and joy be with you all_

_A man may drink and not be drunk_

_A man may fight and not be slain_

_A man may court a pretty girl_

_And perhaps be welcomed back again_

_But since it has so ought to be_

_By a time to rise and a time to fall_

_Come fill to me the parting glass_

_Good night and joy be with you all_

_Good night and joy be with you all_

 

“Goodnight, my dear friends and you be with you all,” said he man.

There was an electric tension in the air. Panic rose in people in fear of Death Eaters. But the youngest child held out a hand playing with air. Her godfather looked confused at what the small little girl was doing. She started to giggle. Ribbons of gold and red light wrapped around the group until the two ribbons formed in thick plaits. Then in a bright flash the cemetery was left empty.

The group of friends found themselves in a dark room with a large circular table. Two witches clutched babies to their chests. Everyone took a deep breath. The little girl took of trying to catch something no one else seemed to be able to see.

            “Well welcome Mr and Mrs Potter, Mr Black, Mr Lupin, Mr and Mrs Longbottom, Mr Bones, Miss Bones, Mr Prewett, Mr Prewett and Miss Meadows. I’m sorry for the fright. The wills are ready to be read,” said a tall man in a black hat and cloak.  

            “Who are you?” asked Lily.

            “I have many names. I am called upon to read the last wishes for people who have no one to read it for them,” said the man.

            “Mr, can you bring the lights back?” asked the little girl pulling on his cloak. The man tapped his cane on the ground and sparks came out. The little girl ran off chasing something the adults couldn’t see.

            “Can someone please explain her me?” asked Sirius.

            “Everyone has secrets,” replied Gideon. He watched his goddaughter wondering what she meant about lights.

            “Everything shall be explained. Please sit down,” said the man gesturing to the chairs. He waved his cane conjuring up a playpen for the two babies. 

            Lily and Alice put Harry and Neville into the playpen. The barely two-year-old toddlers played with stuff animals that were in the pin. Meanwhile, Alana was chasing small balls of light.

            Everyone sat down. Alana kept coming back to Gideon talking about lights. He started to assume it was something he couldn’t see. He thought if it had been from seeing death he should be able to see it. He tried to logically think of reasons but was distracted by the man opening up a large packet.

            “We start with letters to each person,” said the man.

            Envelops appeared in front of every person. Everyone gingerly picked up each person’s envelop and opening them. There was silence, for the most part, while the group of adults read. Harry and Neville were playing some sort of game with an elf stuffed toy and a dragon stuffed toy. Alana was off in her own world. There was short sounds of sobs that broke the silence. Once the opened letters laid on table. The man pulled out a scroll.

            Lily had her head resting on James’s shoulder. Alice was tapping her eyes with a tissue but refusing to cry. Dorcas looked sadly at Alana. Gideon and Fabian didn’t say or do much. Sirius looked at Edgar and at Alana. He knew he shouldn’t be angry it was before he was in the picture but it still left a fowl taste in his mouth. Remus really didn’t show any sort of what he was feeling. Amelia looked at her brother was thinking. Edgar was staring at Alana with mostly shock but some sadness as well. There wasn’t much anyone had to say.

            “Shall we start will the will reading?” asked man.

            He got only nods. He untied the golden twine that tied the scroll. A small gold and red box appeared. All of the adult’s attention was on the man. The children could care either way. He opened the scroll rolled open. He tapped the scroll with a finger and Marlene’s voice read her will to her friends.

            _If you are reading this this means I am dead and my family is dead. This is written in case I die before the end of the war. There is a different will for if I die after the war. First thing is that I want you guys to know I don’t regret a thing. I wouldn’t change a moment._

“Mammy!” called Alana looking for her mother.

            Such an innocent word made the tears start to flow again. Gideon picked up Alana who was distressed looking for her mother. He sat her on his lap. She wriggled to get away. She wanted to find her mammy.

            “Sweetie, it’s just her voice,” explained Gideon knowing the little girl wouldn’t understand.

            Gideon let Alana go knowing he couldn’t stop her for long anyway. She crawled under the table and chairs looking for her mom. The adults tried to ignore her for their own sanity. It was heart-breaking and there was nothing anyone could do to help.

            _Please don’t stand at my grave and cry. Please don’t stop living. Please don’t stop loving. Please don’t lose hope. That is what I ask from you all. This is not the end, we will meet again._

Alana popped her head up next to Remus, who jumped slightly. Alana looked around trying to find the source. She popped back under again looking at the bottom of the table. She scowled at it.

            _I first owe everyone an apology. I didn’t mean any offense to anyone by not telling them about Alana. I wanted to keep her safe. And to Sirius fear of losing you. It’s a sorry excuse for an excuse. Did you see what I did there? Okay moving on._

_I’d like to start with Lily and James. Lily were one of my closet of friends. I know you are probably upset I didn’t tell you about Alana. We hadn’t even graduated yet. I was doing what my parents thought was best. To keep Alana a secret. But I named you her godmother. I would rather have her look up to you then my little sister. I’m sorry if I don’t want my daughter going around wearing barely any clothes, wearing crazy makeup and looking like death itself._

“Mammy!” cried Alana frustrated popping up between Alice and Frank. Frank patted Alana’s curly light blond hair.

            “Ná bainidh le mo chuid gruaige!” shrieked Alana covering her hair swatting Frank’s hand away.

            Gideon burst out laughing. He couldn’t help it. Frank’s look of confusion and Alana’s thick accent. It was the cutest thing ever. In so many ways Alana was just like her mother but seeing her father made him realize she was a lot like him as well. Fabian elbows him to get him to shut up.

            “What it Merlin’s name did she just say?” asked Frank looking around at everyone.

            “Don’t touch her hair,” clarified Amelia.

            Everyone turned at Amelia in surprise. Amelia rolled her eyes. She couldn’t believe they hadn’t figure it out. It really wasn’t that hard. Were all Gryffindors so daft? She knew Marlene hadn’t been but her friends were so dense.

            “Edgar and I spent summers next to the McKinnons. Our parents were close friends. I learned it from Marlene, Deirdre, and Breandan,” explained Amelia.

            _To Lily I leave the charm bracelet you gave me for Christmas our first year. It has all the charms you gave me every Christmas. Keep it safe so one day you can give it to Alana._

The man opened the small box and pulled out a tiny jewellery velvet box. It was passed around the table to Lily. Lily opened it smiling sadly at the box remembering giving it to Marlene all those years ago. She would take good care of it.

            _James we weren’t the closet of friends. But I did always admire your determination and good sense of humour. And if you screw up with Lily I will come back and haunt you. You guys have something special. Don’t mess up._

“Mammy!” cried Alana plopping angrily on the floor between Amelia and the strange man. The strange man looked at Alana and she stuck her tongue out at him. He only shook his head and chuckled.

            “Here look,” said Amelia getting up and picking up Alana from her armpits to stand up. Amelia pointed to the scroll. Alana gave her a so what look.

            _To James I leave a pocket watch. It was part of your wedding gift I forgot to give you. Hopefully this will help you get home on time to keep poor Lily from having a heart attack._

The man lifted another small velvet box out of the gold and red box. It was handed around the table to James. James opened it and laughed. On the cover was a stag. He assumed Sirius had told Marlene.

            _Alice and Frank you guys were amazing friends. And Merlin’s beard who’d know you guys would get together before Lily and James but married after them! Alice don’t let all this dark stuff in being an auror change you. Frank you’ll make a great father, don’t doubt yourself so much. And Alice I didn’t choose Lily over you for Alana’s godmother because you are less my friend. I choose Lily because I think you deserve to be the fun auntie. You’ll thank me one day._

_To Alice I leave my journals from the time I was first year to the day I graduated. I want you to give one a year to Alana once she starts Hogwarts. Give them to her before she gets on the train. I want her to learn from my mistakes. I hope they give you comfort until then. Remember the good times and you’ll always have hope._

_To Frank I leave, well more like Breandan leaves the McKinnon family holy cross. It has been enchanted for protection to last until it is destroyed. It will protect you and your family even when protection charms fail._

The man took out one large box with the journals and a medium sized by very heavy box, inside the cross was very well protected. The boxes were passed around slowly to Alice and Frank. Alice placed a hand on the box. She never had any ill thoughts for Marlene choosing Lily, she frankly was going to enjoy not having to be serious with Alana and be able to be the one that showed her the fun side of things. Frank had no words. He wished he could thank Marlene and Breandan. He had no idea they cared so much for him and his family.

            _No, Dorcas, I didn’t forget you. You may not be Alana’s godmother or the fun auntie but she she’ll need you. You are the only one that understands her gift. You know what I am talking about. She’ll need someone to help her understand that she isn’t a freak of nature. And honestly I suspect she’ll come to you with all the stuff she doesn’t think anyone else will understand. Just as I have._

_To Dorcas I leave my rune stones too. I think you can make good use of them. You’ve always liked them. Maybe one day you can teach Alana about them. She loves stealing them and playing with them so I’d watch them with her around._

A small bag was passed around the table carefully, no one wanted to touch the rune stones. Every witch and wizard knew how powerful rune stones were. No one wanted to mess with any rune stones that belonged to an old Irish family. Who knew what they’d do if someone who was not their owner or a family member touched them. Dorcas undid the twine and held them in her hand and smiled. She looked over at Alana knowing why Marlene hid her now.

            _Peter you aren’t welcome on my will. Screw you! If I’m dead it’s all your fault. You lying traitor! I hope the weight you destroyed a family weighs heavy on your shoulders until your death. What you father did to you is no excuse for betraying me and my family. I hope one day you have to look Alana in the eyes and explain why her family is head._

            Everyone was speechless. Sirius clenched his fists. He was going to kill Peter. Peter was going to pay for this. James looked completely stunned. He couldn’t believe Peter would betray them. Remus looked sadly at the scroll. He wondered where they had gone wrong to loose Peter’s loyalty.

            _Remus I was always raised that the only thing to fear is fear itself. Stop living in the shadow of fear. I believe you are stronger then you’ll ever know. I know one day you will find true love. It will probably be in the most unlikely of places and you’ll fight it until you can’t fight anymore. One doesn’t need to speak to be understood. I’m sure Alana will see what I see in you. She is an extremely bright and intuitive little girl._

_To Remus I leave you management rights to the McKinnon family vaults in Ireland, Scotland and England. I also leave you my Aunt Muirne’s cottage, it’s a nice private beach cottage. No muggles or wizards around for a long time. You can walk ages and never see another person. I know you are going to try to reject these offers but you are going to take them or else I haunt you until the day you die. I also invest 2,000 Gallons in appeal to the Half-Breed Laws._

A small box with a key and several legal papers were passed around to Remus. Remus was in shock. He couldn’t believe that Marlene would do so much for him. She was right when she said he wanted to turn it all away but he knew that she was serious about haunting him. She’d make his life living hell; that much he knew for certain.

Marlene’s voice was replaced by her father’s deeper voice. His strong Irish accent much thicker. His voice strong and loud enough to be a war hero declaring war against a tyrant.

_I Lochlan McKinnon hereby declare the McKinnon family in appeal the Half-Breed Laws. We declare the word ‘half-breed’ banned from any media in our territory. We hereby declare any territory owned by the McKinnon family a safe haven for any werewolf, vampire, or any other magical creature who means no ill will on humans. I Lochlan McKinnon give all rights to our vaults and estates to Mr Remus Lupin until the day our heir turns thirteen-years-old. If any outside source shall intervene you shall be cursed with a very terrible death in dead._

“Daideó!” wailed Alana. She had been quite interested in the scroll until her grandfather’s voice came out of it.

            Amelia starred around the table unsure what to do. She wasn’t a mother. She barely knew what to do when Susan cried, and Susan’s muggle mother was always leaving Susan with her. Susan was easy to care or when she cried. She cried when she tired, scared, hungry or had to go to the loo. But it’s not so easy when a child is crying for a dead family member. It was heart wrenching. Gideon got up and walked around the table to pick up Alana. She clung onto him sobbing. Neville started to cry because someone else was crying. Frank picked up him bouncing the round toddler on his knee.

            “Must you always do that? You are spoiling him,” groaned Alice.

            “I am not. I’m sorry I don’t want my son crying,” said Frank.

            “I know dear, I just don’t want to listen your mother complain,” sighed Alice her tone softening.

            “Sad,” babbled Neville.

            “Yes, Alana is sad,” said Alice.

            Neville didn’t say much but when he did knew was usually using it in the right context. He also had an awful habit of repeating Alice when she swore, of course Augusta would always hear it. He’d say mummy and daddy but really wasn’t talkative or much one for walking around. But she knew he’d talk when he was ready as well as more physical things. She had been slow to walk and to talk. But once she could do both her parents could never keep track of her or shut her up.

            _Fabian and Gideon, without you guys I would have been lost once I left Hogwarts. I am so grateful towards Molly for everything she did for me when I first got out of Hogwarts and had Alana and didn’t know what I was doing. I would have lost my mind without her. You guys kept me going when I wanted to give up. Fabian despite all the naughty things you taught Alana she adores you. She thinks you are the best non-relative in the world. However, stop teaching her naughty things. It’s all your fault she learned the word ‘no’ and sticking out her tongue at people. I cannot say the swearing isn’t the fault my family and I. Just know that she adores you and I don’t think you can do any wrong on her eyes. Don’t disappoint her or you’ll regret it. Gideon you mean the world to Alana. She may be too young to tell you but trust me you mean a lot. She may associate you with candy and gifts but I think she’ll always look up to you. I don’t think anything can break the bond she has with you. I’m thankful she has someone like you in her life. Don’t get me wrong Sirius is great and all but you are more calm and soothing. I don’t care what she’s done, I’ve never seen you even raise your voice at her. Not that you’d ever have to, you just look at her the wrong way and she’ll start balling. I could yell at her all I wanted and all she does is stick her tongue out at me or sometimes give me the middle finger. I guess I sort of asked for it. What could I expect having a little girl? Of course, she’d have my attitude. Merlin this is getting long._

_To Fabian I leave a hat I had made special for you. I had to go to quite a great deal to have it made but it was worth it. I got the fabric from France, I made it the old fashion muggle way, sent it to America to have finishing touches, then sent to Germany and Israel for enchantments, and then I put my own protection charms on it. Trust me this hat cannot be destroyed and never will fail to protect you. And it looks absolutely fantastic if I do say so myself._

A maroon box was passed from the man to Fabian. Fabian opened it and plopped the maroon wool flat cap on his head. He pretended to smoke a cigar and laughed. Everyone could help but laugh with him.

            _To Gideon I leave you a spell book I have been working on.  I brought it to Gringotts so it would not be taken by Death Eaters. In the wrong hands it could end the war, and not on our side. Most of these spells are spells that only the McKinnon family knows, and without me or anyone else to teach Alana that is your job. I also leave you in charge of keeping Alana safe during the war. That does not mean take care of her, just make sure whoever is her guardian is kept safe in hiding until the war is over._

A very small gold box with red ribbon was handed from Fabian to Gideon. On the box cover was the McKinnon family crest. By just touching the cover of the leather book Gideon knew this is what Marlene had been killed for. He would have to keep it very safe in deed. It would not be coming home with him but staying in a fault, in a private fault he would open today. This book was clearly dangerous and important.

            _Amelia I’m sure you aren’t that happy with me. You probably feel like I betrayed out and lied to you. I won’t deny the lying part but you have to understand the feeling of wanted to protect someone you love. I didn’t want to ruin lives. I didn’t want to hurt anyone. So I did the only thing I could do. That was take all the burden on me. Just talk sense into Julia, if you can. Make sure Alana knows about all our summer adventures as kids. I know you will be a great role-model for her. I’m sure you’ll teach her things no one else can. I know you will always be there for Alana. Forgive me for not telling. We all face hard choices. I made the right choice. Teach Alana to do make the right choices, even the hard ones._

_To Amelia I leave her my memory box. I assume you still have the treasure map to our time capsule. Please give it to Susan and Alana to find. I’m sure the two will be good friends. I think they’ll have a good time finding it. I know I had a good time hiding it. And make sure that Alana gets to see places around the world. Trust me she’s curious about everything. Like today she thought that the fiddle was the best thing ever and the day before she decided an Egyptian obelisk was the coolest thing ever to exist. You’d be surprised by the things she finds intrusting. Maybe you will learn a few things too._

A very heavy metal box was slide over from the man to Amelia. It had the McKinnon family crest on the top. The key was laid on top of the box. Amelia twirled the key between her fingers. Her hands were shaking. She hid the pure anger and despair she felt behind a façade of strength. She didn’t want to let anyone in.

            _Edgar you have to be confused by my actions. I wouldn’t be hurt if you were angry. Maybe it seems selfish. But you read the letter. I only meant to prevent from destroying your relationship with Julia. We were kids. We all make mistakes. But I don’t regret any of it. I was going to tell you after the war. But it obviously didn’t happen. I’m sorry for doing that to you. I’m sorry for not telling you. But you have to understand my reasons. And it doesn’t matter if she has no claim to anything your family has, she doesn’t need it. Just keep her safe and love her. That’s all I ask. When the time comes tell her the truth. Trust me, she won’t hate you._

_To Edgar I leave you copies of all the memories of Alana you missed and all sorts of other things that you can find in the attic of my parents’ house. If the house was destroyed for any reason you can find it in the McKinnon vault._

A tiny box with a copy of a McKinnon vault manor key and the vault key was given to Edgar along with a folded piece of paper allowing Edgar access. He, unlike his sister, could not hid his trembling hands. He could barely keep himself from breaking down. He had wasted so much time pretending that night didn’t happen. He had no idea of the child he had brought into the world. He could never got back to pretending it didn’t happen again. He didn’t want to either. But he was scared. He knew Julia would be furious. That scared him more than a child. He already had three, what’s one more.

            _Sirius you are without a doubt angry and confused. I had to protect Alana. It’s not that I didn’t trust you. Your job is dangerous. What good would it be to bring you into Alana’s life just for you to die? Face it, you can be reckless and a bit unpredictable. And Alana’s just a kid. She needs structure and stability. Maybe after the war things could have been different. Please forgive and don’t totally cut Alana away from you. She adores everyone. You’ll be just the fun uncle. It’s nothing against you. You’ll be the one she calls to bail her out of a muggle jail when she gets arrested for being drunk and crazy or when she gets herself into trouble she can’t get herself out of. That is quite an honour in itself._

_To Sirius I leave all my journals from the time I could write to the day I died, besides the years in Hogwarts. You can get those from Alice but please return them or I’ve enchanted them to eat your toes and fingers if you don’t. Just to be clear._

A large box filled to the top with journals was slid around the table to Sirius. Sirius patted the box. He wasn’t sure what he felt or what he was thinking. He just knew he was going to hurt Peter for this. He also knew that he wasn’t angry with Edgar or Marlene. He would have done the same thing as Marlene if the roles had been reversed. He couldn’t be mad with Marlene. Edgar didn’t really plan on this. He really was a great guy. It all left Sirius rather jumbled inside.

            “We have one last thing to address. That is who is taking care of Alana,” said the man.

The group of friends began to see the man for who he really was. His face was long and gaunt. His eyes dark as the night. His skin inhumanly pale. The brim of his hat covered most of her forehead and eyebrows. He looked like he had lived thousands of years.

_This wasn’t a choice I made easily. This was a hard choice to make. I can’t imagine leaving Alana alone in the world. But this is worse possibility. I have to keep hold of hope._

_In the demise of my family and I guardianship of my daughter fallows in this order. I swear if anyone throws a fit I will hex them from a grave. First and foremost guardianship goes to her father. I’ve taken enough away from him. So here goes the order._

_Edgar Bones_

_Dorcas Meadows_

_Amelia Bones_

_Lily and James Potter_

_Gideon Prewett_

_Sirius Black_

_Alice and Frank Longbottom_

_Fabian Prewett_

_Under no circumstance is Alana to be given to any muggles or anyone not on this list. I will release my wrath upon the Ministry if they dare so to try to mess with the guardianship._

Edgar wasn’t sure what he was going to do. Voldemort had already killed the McKinnons. He wasn’t sure he could keep Alana safe. He knew for certain Julia would have no part of Alana. He didn’t doubt that when Julia found out she’d through a fit. It was horrible position to be in.

_I owe an examination of this order so here it goes. Edgar I’ve taken enough of her life away from you. However, I do know how Julia is. It might not be possible for you to take her right away. Dorcas, I choose you next because you are the only person I know that would ever stand a chance if Death Eaters came trying to find Alana. Amelia, there isn’t a better person for the job if it came down to protecting Alana or to raise her to become who she is meant to be. Lily and James, I’d trust you with my life but you are a high target right now and the point is to keep Alana alive. Gideon, you are an amazing godfather, but you aren’t ready to raise her long-term. Sirius, your job is dangerous and you’re a high mark on the hit list. Alice and Frank, I love you both dearly but your job is dangerous and you are a high target as well. Fabian, don’t feel bad your last but you make a better fun uncle then parent._

Edgar knew hew he couldn’t take Alana. He knew better than anyone how Julia was. But he had missed so much. He knew this could end his marriage. It was one reckless night when they were separated but he had still cheated on Julia. He wasn’t proud of it but he couldn’t deny the fact it happened as it sits across the table.

            “What do we do now?” asked Fabian.

            “More like what is Edgar going to do,” said Sirius.

            Lily slapped the back of Sirius’s head. Sirius glared back. Lily crossed her arms and gave him her best you-know-better look. She knew Marlene would not allow such behaviour.

            Edgar didn’t have words. He got up and opened up the door to hallway. He closed the door behind him. He took his pack of cigarettes from the block of his black cloak. He took out his lighter. He lit a cigarette. He felt the Bones family crest against his palm. Marlene had this made for him for Christmas when he turned seventeen.  Edgar carried it everywhere. He had loved Marlene but realized it too late. He had already been married two years when he realized it. He wanted to hex something. He blew out the smoke of his lungs hard.

            The door creaked open. Edgar was ready to roll his eyes at his sister not wanting to hear the lecture about smoking. He would die eventually anyways. It’s not like he smoked all the time. It was when he got stressed, which right now was a lot more than it used to be. But there was no way to avoid stress right now.

            “You smoke?” questioned Frank.

            “Bad habit,” said Edgar.

            “My father was more of a pipe guy,” said Frank “though the German cigars are the best.”

            “I didn’t know you smoke. Thought it would be bad for an auror’s heath,” said Edgar.

            “Being an auror is bad for your heath,” replied Frank.

            “Touché,” said Edgar.

            “I know this isn’t an easy choice. Julia isn’t an easy person,” said Frank.

            “What’s the point? My marriage is over as soon as I return from the funeral anyways,” said Edgar bitterly.

            Frank gave a question look but didn’t press for more. He knew as well as anyone else how hard it was to be married to a strong-willed woman. But Alice was different. If they had separated and he had had a one-night stand that resulted in child she wouldn’t leave him. Alice would accept the child as her own. But Alice was special. Frank knew that.

            “My marriage was over four years ago. Living in the same house with our kids isn’t marriage. I can’t tell you the last time we had a date. Unless I have a meeting I’m home alone with the kids. Where she goes I don’t or care. That isn’t marriage,” sighed Edgar.

            “Instead of complaining, do something,” said Frank placing himself where Edgar had to talk to him.

            “Yeah like what,” spat Edgar glaring at Frank.

            “If you don’t want to be married then don’t stay married,” said Frank simply.

            “It’s not that simple. We have kids. Wizarding law makes it hard to divorce,” said Edgar.

            “It wouldn’t be hard for a pureblood like yourself. Amelia has enough pull in the Ministry,” said Frank.

            “I suppose I can’t avoid it. But how can I tear her away from Gideon. She’s attached to the hip to him,” said Edgar.

            “She may surprise you,” said Frank.

            Frank pushed open the door. Edgar threw his cigarette on the ground and put it out with the heel of his shoe. He walked back into the room. He knew what he had to do. No one had ever told his being a father was easy.

            Only Fabian, Gideon, Dorcas, Amelia and Alana remained in the room. Frank left with a subtle crack. Alana was making faces at Fabian who returned with even sillier faces. Amelia was quietly watching. Amelia looked over at Edgar. Edgar didn’t show much of his emotions. Gideon leaned down and whispered something into Alana’s ear. Dorcas was playing with the rune stones.

            Alana crawled on the floor like a cat. She stalked quietly around the room until she was behind Edgar. Then she leapt at Edgar’s legs. She wrapped her arms and feet around Edgar’s legs. Edgar jumped and had to focus on his balance. He looked around like he didn’t know what had happened. Alana giggled. Edgar freed his right leg. Alana know clung to his left leg. He walked around a bit.

            “Hmm, I wonder why my leg is so heavy,” said Edgar.

            Edgar looked down to see two bright sky blue eyes gleaming up at him. He grinned looking down. He was failing at keeping a straight face. She really did look like Amelia had as a little kid.

            “I wonder what this strange boot is,” said Edgar scratching his chin.

            “I’m not a boot!” said Alana letting go of Edgar’s leg.

            Alana leapt to her feet. She blew a raspberry at him then ran away from him. Edgar decided to speak Alana’s language. He stopped around the room like a giant making load noises. He didn’t think little girls could be that different from little boys. Alana shrieked every time Edgar got close to her. Anytime he got really close she’d conjure something that bad him trip. She’d laugh then run away. He finally managed to grab her and swung her like a muggle aeroplane. She burst into uncontrollable laughter. He sat her down onto her feet gently. She took off running towards Dorcas. She flew into Dorcas’s lap.

            “So what are we doing?” asked Gideon.

            Gideon, of course, didn’t want to leave Alana in the care of someone else. He loved her the pieces. But Marlene gave him a job and he was going to keep to it. He would do whatever I meant to protect Alana. He’d die protecting her if she had to.

            “I have to deal with Julia first. Which really means filing for divorce,” said Edgar.

            “Are you serious?” said Amelia blinking a few times.

            “Why would I joke about that? It was going to happen eventually anyways,” said Edgar.

            “You’re being awful, what’s the word,” said Amelia.

            “Cool,” offered Dorcas.

            “Yes, cool,” said Amelia.

            “Until then I can’t take her,” said Edgar “but after it is over I will.”

            “Then by order Marlene gave us I take her for now,” said Dorcas nonchalantly.

            “Alright, for now,” said Gideon repeating Dorcas tone.

            Dorcas rolled her eyes. Truly she was nervous taking Alana. She didn’t have any children. She was a youngest child, practically an only child being her brother was her elder by ten years. She would figure it out. She had to.

            “Sweetie, how would you like to spend a few days with Auntie Dory?” asked Dorcas.

            “Yay! Can we make biscuits?” asked Alana with puppy dog eyes.

            “Of course,” said Dorcas.

            “Well for now we’ll keep an eye on your flat,” said Gideon.

            “I’m actually going to my parents’ house. They got to France during July and August,” said Dorcas.

            “Okay, we watch your parents’ house then,” said Fabian.

            “We can talk tomorrow. I want to get wherever you stay to be secured before we bring Alana,” said Gideon.

            “Somewhere unexpected,” told Amelia to Edgar.

            “Of course,” said Edgar.

            “We better all go before people start to worry,” said Gideon.

            “We are due at Molly’s any second now,” said Fabian.

            “Let’s go make some biscuits. What’s your favourite again?” asked Dorcas.

            “Custard cream!” said Alana.

            “If you need me you know where to find me,” said Amelia.

            This left Edgar alone. He took a deep breath. He prepared himself for temporary hearing loss and the custody battle. There was no way he was going to spend as much time as he does with the boys and let her take custody. For once he had something in his favour in their marriage. The Ministry would favour him over her, just because he is a pureblood wizard. That sad but true fact. With a loud snap Edgar was gone.

            The man grinned as he travelled to an old man’s house in America. The wizard very old and tired. He saw the man form out black mist in his bedroom. The old wizard didn’t fight. A small ball of light left through the old wizard’s mouth and shot into the man’s cane. The man returned to a green pasture and released all of small balls of light that had been in his cane into the sky. They shot freely away into the unknown. He had to make so many trips these days. But this was his purpose in life and in death. To free the souls of the dead.

            Late that night Dorcas was tucking Alana into Dorcas’s childhood bed. She locked the window pulling the shade shut. She chanted a very old protection charm that Gideon had taught her from Marlene’s book. Then she left the room closing the door. She tapped the door with her wand. It glowed gold and red with the McKinnon crest before dissolving. Dorcas took a beer from her parents’ fridge and took a swig of the alcohol before laying down on the couch. Some time after Dorcas had passed out a small light drifted in through the chimney. The small light grew bright and brighter until it turned into a golden transparent form of a human. This form became noticeably feminine.

            “It’s not your fault. I had a choice too. You warned me. I choose to die,” whispered the transparent human into the ear of the sleeping Dorcas.

            “No. Marlene. My fault. Too weak. Not brave,” mumbled Dorcas.

            “Shut up you stubborn git. I choose this. I choose to die so others would live. You’ll see soon enough, sooner than the others I suppose. I suppose the others never knew what the future was to begin with,” said Marlene.

            “What. Changing future. Bad,” mumbled Dorcas.

            “Too late now,” said Marlene.

            “Never. Listen. To me,” mumbled Dorcas before turning over snoring.

            “You always sounded like you could wake the dead,” mumbled Marlene “who knew how true that was.”

            Marlene floated down the hallway. She slipped right through the protective barrier without breaking the charm. She smiled at her daughter. She was so beautiful. When she was born, Marlene thought there had been a mix up. Neither she nor Edgar had blond hair or blue eyes of that shade. Marlene’s eyes were a dark blue. Edgar’s eyes were brown. Edgar had reddish brown hair. Marlene had dark brown eyes. It was quite a shock. It was like looking at a living mirror image of Amelia. But Marlene wouldn’t change it for the world. She knew very well that Alana was Edgar and hers. Alana acted just like her most of time and loved many of the things her dad. In particular, music and cream custard biscuits.

            “Sweetie, mammy loves you. Always remember that,” whispered Marlene into Alana’s ear.

            “Mammy?” said Alana, her eyes shot open.

            “Shh,” hushed Marlene.

            “Uncle Gideon said you went away,” said Alana.

            “I’m only here to visit,” said Marlene.

            “I miss you,” pouted Alana her lip quivering.

            “Don’t cry baby girl. I love you. When you are older you’ll understand. I had to make the world better for you. I wanted you to be safe. Remember the Christmas angel on top of the tree?” asked Marlene.

            “Yeah, the special angel that goes on the tree Móraí said to be careful with,” said Alana.

            “That’s right. And what did that angel do?” asked Marlene.

            “Watch over us,” said Alana.

            “That’s right. Now I’m going to be like that angel watching over you but not just at Christmas but always,” said Marlene.

            “Why can’t you be with me?” asked Alana.

            “Because sometimes mammies have to go away but that doesn’t mean they don’t love their children,” said Marlene.

            “I love you mummy,” said Alana.

            “I love you too. A rún mo chroí,” said Marlene.

            Marlene went back to her original ball of light form. She floated away from Alana and away from Dorcas. She kept floating away into the sky. Alana cried when she left. Just as she was about to ran after mother, a small whisper in ear told her secrets. Alana fell back to sleep. Another small ball of light appeared. The small light formed into a small transparent girl of six. She sat a teddy bear with a Gryffindor tie around its neck in Alana’s arms. Alana’s arms wrapped around it naturally.

            “Bye, bye, Lanny,” said the little girl “mammy says it’s time to go.”

            Alana woke up again. She saw her older cousin, Darcy standing next to her bed. Darcy was like mummy was. She was gone too. Alana notice the bear in her arms.

            “Mammy said you’d like her back. I’m sorry I took her. She’s your bear,” said Darcy.

            “I don’t want you to leave,” said Alana.

            “My mammy says we have to go. That we belong somewhere else now. I don’t want to go either. I’m scared to go. But if I don’t I can’t ever go, she says,” said Darcy.

            Alana didn’t understand. She was too young to know. And death was something no witch or wizard knew much about. Too many were too scared to ask questions about it. Most weren’t seers that were able to see what happens after deaths. Most young seers don’t understand why they can see people after they die that aren’t like regular ghosts. For most it goes away. But for powerful ones like Dorcas, it never goes away. But some things are better kept secret until the right moment.

            “I’m going to go with mammy and daddy,” said Darcy “daddy says don’t ever be afraid of the dark. For there is always a light in darkness. I don’t know what that means.”

            Alana giggles. Darcy disappears like mammy did. Alana is sad. She clutches ‘Phoenix’ her teddy bear. She sits there away watching the shadows and hearing distance voices until she falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote to fight off ‘writer’s block’. I am quite happy and proud of this story, it doesn't matter what reviews I get I still love it to pieces and I will continue Alana’s story. I really enjoyed trying no things and experimenting with different styles and new ideas. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it. Also sorry for grammar issues but I’m using United Kingdom spelling and grammar and I do not live in the United Kingdom, so I don’t know all the spelling and grammar rules. I wanted an authentic feel and it was a good challenge for me. This is the first time I’ve ever used part of a song in a story, I quite enjoyed it. I may use songs in more stories now.
> 
> Do you know who 'the man' was?


End file.
